Maroon Meets Jessica
by anongray
Summary: R.K. Maroon gets a surprise when he tries blackmailing Jessica for the first time. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Maroon Cartoon Studios**

RK Maroon slammed his office phone on the receiver. "That gag-loving son of a-! Doris! Get in here!". A plain looking, 30 something secretary walked through the office doors trying to stay positive from the already rude awakening to start the day. "Yes sir, Mr. Maroon?". "Why does the one person I need to love money seem to have no interest?" Doris knew better than to interrupt the rant. "A dozen calls this week and he won't budge. Just wants to play with his gags and be the lovable cartoon maker. Doesn't he understand how much money we stand to make?! This new Cloverleaf Industries is going to make us rich beyond our wildest dreams but they only want to buy both of our plots. Mine alone is no good to them. Stubborn idiot won't sell!". Maroon exhaled and leaned back into his chair. "Well, sir. What's wrong with that? You love too-". Maroon cut her off. "What's wrong with it is I could be sitting on the beach at Catalina for the rest of my days and not worry about being over-budget on a God forsaken Baby Herman cartoon. Don't you understand how much money we could make? Well, I could make. You'll probably answering phone calls and fetching coffee the rest of your life.". Maroon said flatly.

Doris let the insult roll off as she usually did. "If he's not interested then he's not interested. If you can't sell him, Mr. Maroon, then no one can.". She said with just a subtle enough hint of sarcasm that he didn't pick it up. "I'll think of something. Now did you get my morning paper or not?". "I did, sir, it's right there on your desk.". Doris tried to point out without sounding like she was insulting his intelligence. "Ah, of course it was.". Like he had known it was there the entire time. Maroon flicked out the newspaper and reached for his still steaming coffee. "Doris!". Interrupting her retreat from the office. "Look!". Maroon rushed over to her like a toddler showing his mother a new toy. "I'm the luckiest man alive!". Doris took the paper and read the bottom story. "Marvin Acme reported to be out on the town with Maroon Carton Studio's starlet and wife of Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit.". Maroon was grinning as if he had discovered the story himself. "What's that have to do with anyt-". "Of course you would lack vision!." Maroon interrupted. "He's a man. She's a toon. He can't be seen with her. This is perfect!". Maroon shuffled back over to his desk.

"He wasn't exactly seen with her though. It's just a gossipy story, sir. The paper makes up half those Entertainment pieces just to get their subscribers up.". Doris tried to calm his excitement. "Then I'll just have to get proof! Then confront him with it and then he'll do anything I need to keep it quiet, including sell that land." Maroon seemed so pleased with himself. "Sir! That's blackmail!". Doris exclaimed. She thought it seemed low even for him. "Cry me a river. For millions upon millions of dollars, he's lucky that's all I'm willing to do! Galavanting around with some goofy toon. He'll have no choice.". Doris cocked an eyebrow and spun on her heels. "Sir? Are you...ummm...familiar with Mrs. Rabbit's work?". Maroon's expression dropped. "What do I look like? One of those half wits that rubs two nickels together to see our movies? How many toons do I own?". Maroon arrogantly boasted. "'Own' is a strong word but payroll is currently at 326.". Doris said without missing a beat. "Exactly. I can't keep up with all these and I wouldn't be caught dead at that human-toon establishment she "sings" at. Have you ever been to a place like that?". Doris rolled her eyes. "My husband goes about once a month.". "Wow. Him too. Makes sense, I guess, he did marry you.". Maroon said without an ounce of remorse

The remark didn't even register with Doris because she was quickly realizing what was going on and for the first time she was a step ahead of her boss. "I want you to take a note to send to that singing toon. She's involved with this whether she likes it or not and I will make sure I get these pictures. Just set her up to be there, get a photographer and Acme won't know what hit him!". Maroon sounded so pleased with himself. "A note? Sir, this is too delicate to explain in a note. You need to invite her here!". Doris said hoping not to give away her smile. "Here?". Maroon was confused. "Yes, here. Make her show up in your office, explain what you want and show her who's bos-." Doris covered her snicker with a cough. Maroon looked at her like a proud teacher. "You are absolutely right, Doris! Hey there's a first time for everything. That's how you have to handle these toons. Show them who's boss. Make sure they know it's your way or the highway! They have no backbone. Especially some little silly weak woman rabbit. Take a note and see that she gets it. Invite her to my office. Make it sound threatening enough that she's nervous before she even gets here." Doris stifled another laugh with a cough. "You know, sir. It might be best to keep this quiet. Why don't you have her here late at night...when you're all alone?". She was full on holding her hand over her mouth now. Maroon, blinded by his own brilliance, didn't even notice. "Look at you, Doris. There's hope for you in this town yet. You're right. Midnight. Tomorrow. After her little song and dance, I'll have that Jessica Rabbit here and she'll be like putty in my hands." Doris smiled brightly. "Oh, I'm sure she will.".

Doris dropped the note off on Jessica's desk in her empty dressing room. The sun was just setting and the club was still empty. Bongo the giant gorilla watching the place was a Maroon property and recognized her to let her into the door. Doris looked around the glamorous dressing room. A makeup desk with hollywood bulbs surrounding the mirror. A luxurious red couch, a walk in closet with what appeared to be hundreds of various costumes, shoes and dresses. Doris also noticed an elegant screen for Jessica to change behind. She walked behind it and thrust out her inadequate curves as if forming a teasing shadow for someone in the room. "I'll be right out, boys.". She said in her best breathy tone. Doris laughed to herself and thought "if only". As she walked past the screen, she couldn't help but notice the lingerie hanging on the corner. She picked up the lacy red bra and held it up by the strap. She gulped at the sheer size of it. It was the biggest bra she had ever seen in her life. She looked down at her own chest and thought all the material in hers couldn't make up one cup of this undergarment. Her jealously quickly turned to a slightly sinister grin. "Oh honey, you are going to knock him dead tomorrow night.". She hung the bra gingerly back up and took one last glance at it before she headed out. "Better get ready, boss, that's a lot of woman.".


	2. Chapter 2

The pitcher of ice water on RK Maroon's desk sweat with condensation. Maroon swirled his glass around as the ice clinked inside. Just because he was running a blackmail scam doesn't mean he couldn't be at least a little hospitable to his guest. He checked his watch yet again. 12:33 AM. She was over half an hour late! He grumbled under his breath a half intelligible statement about did she know who he was. Maroon did not like to be kept waiting. He thought to himself that this half-brain toon was just making it worse on herself to keep him aggravated like this. He poured himself another glass of water and grabbed his Hollywood gossip paper to read one more time while he waited.

Doris sat outside the office angrily filing her nails. She felt like a fool. This whole thing had been her plan and what she didn't think about was her boss' incapability to be at work without her. In turn, she had tricked herself into staying 7 hours late with nothing to do but stare at the walls. Now it seemed like Jessica wasn't even going to show. She probably got that note on her dressing room desk and crumpled it in the trash thinking it was another fan love letter. Doris had thought about that dressing room all day. How high fashion and elegant it was. She daydreamed of a massive walk in closet like that full of designer clothes and expensive shoes. She still couldn't shake the thought of Jessica's lingerie either. It was so perfectly feminine and sensual. She imaged the statuesque redhead performing in it to the screaming applause of men. Doris couldn't imagine that kind of confidence.

A sudden ring snapped her out of her daydream. It was the elevator and it was on it's way up. Doris tried to prepare herself but when the lift finally reached her floor there was nothing she could have done. The doors opened and a buxom chest poured out of it for seemingly seconds before the rest of her followed. It was the one, the only Jessica Rabbit herself. Doris had seen her in magazines and films but there was nothing like seeing her in person. She was towering, first and foremost. She looked to be over 6 feet tall. A wave of fire engine red hair cascaded over her sculpted shoulders and back, both exposed by her signature dress. Her strut could make the runway models of Paris look like a church choir. One long leg fully coming out of the slit in her dress with each step. Her hips swayed like a pendulum that was hypnotizing to even another woman. Then there were the breasts. _Dear God the breasts! _They were absolutely enormous and that seemed like an understatement. They sat high and proud on her chest forming a captivating cleavage that looked like you could get lost for days in. Doris was so busy taking in the form in front of her that she didn't realize that Jessica was now standing right at her desk.

"You must be the famous Doris, right hand woman to RK Maroon.". Jessica said in an upbeat and friendly tone. Doris was snapped out her gaze by Jessica'a unexpected friendliness. "Umm..yes, yes I am. Very nice to meet you Mrs. Rabbit.". Doris eked out but steadily grew her confidence back. "Please, call me Jessica. I understand Mr. Maroon can hardly function without you.". Doris felt an ease all of a sudden. Jessica wasn't nearly as intimidating as she thought and she radiated an energy that seemed more like an old friend. "Well I don't know about that, Jessica, but yes I do a lot for Mr. Maroon.". "Well then, Doris, am I correct to assume that it was you that brought me this ever so courteous invitation?" . Jessica laid down the familiar letter on Doris' desk. Doris didn't see any reason to lie. "Yes, that was me. Your friendly bodyguard Gorilla is a Maroon cartoon as well so he was nice enough to let me in.". "How thoughtful of him.". Jessica said with a slightly changing expression. Jessica's smiling, friendly facade slowly faded. "Doris, I don't like anyone, man or woman, invading my privacy. So let me make you a deal, better yet, I'll make you a promise. The next time you come into my dressing room without an invitation.". Jessica suddenly grabbed a framed picture of Doris and her husband off of the desk. "Then the next time your husband comes to one of my shows not only will I make sure to give him plenty of special attention. I will also make sure he comes back to my dressing room for his own private show." Jessica laid the picture down and placed both her purple gloved hands on the desk leaning forward. Her already massive cleavage forming a canyon hanging near Doris' face, pulling in her attention. Her voice now considerably deeper and more sultry than before 'And we'll see if he likes my special red bra as much as you did."

Doris eyes were wide open. She felt intimidated and angry all at the same time. Never mind how Jessica knew what things of hers Doris had been going through. "Yes ma'am, it won't happen again.". Doris averted her eyes from the heaving chest Jessica was presenting to her. A power move, no doubt. "For your sake, I hope not.". Jessica straightened back up placing a hand on her lower back. "For your husband's though, I hope so." Jessica looked directly down at Doris' boney chest. "That poor man.". She said with condescending tone then she winked and strutted over to the double doors leading to Maroon's office. "Tell me something, dear, does your boss have a heart condition?". The randomness of the question broke Doris out of her rage. "Ummm not that I know of.". Both hands on her hips and her shoulders thrust back Jessica spouted. "He's about to.". With that she opened the doors and sauntered into RK's office.

RK Maroon heard the creaking door of his office. That lazy secretary of his was supposed to buzz in all appointments! He snapped his paper down. "Well so kind of you to sh-". Maroon's eyes widened to saucers. He was looking at the most unimaginable female form he had ever seen. Jessica Rabbit was perfect. She was better than perfect. She was every fantasy that Maroon or any man had ever had. His heart immediately began pumping. He found it hard to swallow. Beads of sweat popped up on his forehead. He had a tightness in his chest as he continued to try and look at as much of her as he could.

This was Jessica'a favorite part. When a man lays his eyes on her and she can tell he can't think straight. He's never seen anything like her before or never even imagined he would. She loved the shift in power. She had him. Jessica had both hands on her hips, one leg slightly bent poking out of her dress. She was enjoying just letting Maroon have a good look. "Take it all in, honey, I know it's a lot.". She thought to herself. "And I haven't even started moving yet". She continued in her head, making herself smirk a little.

Maroon started at the bottom. He felt like it took him several seconds just to gaze up her impossibly long legs. His eyes continued to trace her broad hips that moved into the tiniest waist he had ever seen. Then he got to the chest and thought his eyes couldn't be any wider but he was sure they did. They were the largest breasts he had seen in his life. Ever. Attached to her hourglass frame made them even more impressive. Before he could get further, she began walking toward his desk. Maroon didn't know where to look anymore. He could see her hips swinging back and forth, her long leg coming out with each step then her breasts bouncing in the most unusual but hypnotizing way. It was like poetry in motion of the female form and he couldn't focus on just one thing. The whole walk, Jessica was staring into his eyes with the intensity of a roaring fire. He tried to look her back in the eyes but there was so much else drawing his attention. He failed miserably to hold eye contact. Jessica strutted right past the chair set in front of his desk and instead walked right to the side of his desk.

Maroon scooted his chair back slightly on instinct, not sure what the toon was up to. She had sauntered around the desk and was now on the same side of it as he was. Still holding her eye contact with him, Jessica bent at the waist and slowly sat down on his desk. Maroon's mouth hung open at the cleavage put on display as she did this. Jessica placed both hands behind her on the desk and braced herself that way, the effect thrusting her chest out. Mouth still agape, Maroon could not believe the woman sitting on his desk. His toes curled in his shoes and he almost felt sick. He was having trouble breathing. He hadn't felt anything like this in a long time.

Jessica was feeling very proud and confident. She had to suppress a laugh watching Maroon's eyes try to take it every part of her during her strut. He wasn't alone, most men didn't know where to look either. He certainly knew where to look when she bent over in front of him though. He didn't even try to hide his gaze into her chest. That's ok though. That's exactly where she wanted him to look. Jessica struck her pinup pose on his desk and watched his confidence erode away. She loved her effect on men. She was already having so much fun teasing this powerful tycoon of her industry. Now she stuck her long, shapely leg out from her dress and slowly arced it over him. She stopped half way and gently closed his mouth with the her foot under his chin. Her legs now crossed, she gazed down at her prey with her usual sultry tone. "You wanted to see me..._boss_?"


End file.
